


苍穹雇员秘话

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 雇员梗的合集





	苍穹雇员秘话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我雇员带回来了第十二件弦月，再不纪念下真对不起他们！  
> 为了让发言顺序看起来随机又有关联一点我还写了个程序来排列序号。

**龙枪** ：我想请教一个问题——去哪探险才能带回来弦月睡袍？

 **阳光小战** 士：扶老奶奶过马路。

 **其实我还很年轻** ：真是一个好青年。

 **番茄真美味** ：竟然没有把那老胳膊掰骨折吗？

 **从地面到星星，没有一条通途可走** ：辅导孩子做高数，两次。

 **阳光小战士** ：这根本就是虐待儿童吧？

 **皮卡丘是什么** ：如果你说的儿童指的是你自己的话

 **别踩我的白云花** ：代替迟到的约会对象陪路过的小姐拍照。

 **不会做菜不搞浮空不种番茄** ：啧，还有这等美差！

 **龙枪** ：没看到白云花前我还以为说话的是——

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：据我统计，白云花的人气实际上比小可爱还高哦？

 **其实我还很年轻** ：所以现在流行叫外号吗？

 **皮卡丘是什么** ：应该是昵称？

 **通往星星的道路总是艰难的** ：我不要叫魔石精。

 **番茄真美味** ：你好，魔石精

 **阳光小战士** ：你不说的话根本没有人会想到魔石精啦

 **Ad Astra Per Aspera** ：你今晚是不是想做高数？

 **阳光小战士** ：为什么你一直在换名字？

 **别踩我的白云花** ：开玩笑适可而止，不要随便给人起外号

 **Ad Astra Per Aspera** ：想找个短一点的名字

 **别踩我的白云花** ：我倒是不介意大家这么叫我

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：循此苦旅，以达天际——这个怎么样？

 **其实我还很年轻** ：似乎并没有短多少

 **阳光小战士** ：不要趁机刷白组的存在感啊摔！

 **皮卡丘是什么** ：人家根本就没想这么多

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：……

 **龙枪** ：不要把话题扯远了。一共五个人带过弦月吧？这才只有三个人回答问题。

 **不会做菜不搞浮空不种番茄** ：去板子，哪个贵拖哪个

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：豪门风范，果不其然

 **阳光小战士** ：这是耍赖吧？

 **龙枪** ：那你一天带两只豆豆柴的时候……也是板子买的？

 **番茄真美味** ：不，他承包了养殖场

 **其实我还很年轻** ：看来是我跟不上时代了

 **毁灭之舞者** ：说到承包养殖场的，你们不怀疑下某只小骑士吗？

 **别踩我的白云花** ：我听说多玛飞地的孩子们已经人手十只狸猫五只天狗了

 **皮卡丘是什么** ：希望他们的粮食还够用

 **坎坷繁星路** ：不够的话，狸猫也可以吃的

 **De Gustibus non Disputantum est** ：可以，但没必要，不好吃。

 **阳光小战士** ：这又是谁啊！怎么都喜欢用奇怪的语言起名字啊！

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：从出现的时机来看，答案只有一个——

 **不会做菜不搞浮空不种番茄** ：我们的黑魔法师为什么转职当舞者了？

 **毁灭之舞者** ：人家喜欢

 **龙枪** ：说起来这个……名字不知道怎么念的，一个人就带了七件弦月吧？

 **阳光小战士** ：到底是怎么做到的？？

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：可否赐教？

 **品味之事，岂容置喙** ：我最近参演了一部古装剧，觉得这句台词挺有意思的就用了。

 **我会爱你的** ：我们是主演哦！

 **不会做菜不搞浮空不种番茄** ：不就是古装戏吗？说得好像谁没演过！

 **阳光小战士** ：你们那是古装三级片吧？

 **别踩我的白云花** ：请不要在公开场合讨论不适宜的话题

 **品味之事，岂容置喙** ：所以你们这是在研究狸猫该怎么吃？

 **星路崎岖** ：他们在好奇你是怎么带回来七件弦月的

 **阳光小战士** ：你这名字很有歧义啊！

 **我会爱你的** ：听起来就好像被无良经纪公司剥削过一样。

 **阳光小战士** ：我也想演古装戏！

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：听说剧本已经在写了

 **龙枪** ：你们不要打断别人说话

 **品味之事，岂容置喙** ：片场很晒，记得多涂点防晒霜

 **龙枪** ：……不是要你说这个

 **我会爱你的** ：去森林里随便逛逛就会有狸猫自己跑过来

 **毁灭之舞者** ：……放心，没有人想要狸猫

 **品味之事，岂容置喙** ：是这样的，我厨子满级了，又顺便练了个裁缝

 **龙枪** ：……

 **阳光小战士** ：……

 **皮卡丘是什么** ：……

 **繁星路崎** ：应该还去挖宝了吧？

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：确实是令人佩服的策略

 **我会爱你的** ：我们一起去的哦！

 **品味之事，岂容置喙** ：所以业绩应该算我们两个人的

 **阳光小战士** ：探险什么时候可以组队了？你其实是在担心小可爱天天摸猫捉狗被开阝丿丶…

 **毁灭之舞者** ：似乎发生了一桩惨案

 **繁星路崎** ：看来他没有晚饭吃了

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：默哀

 **其实我还很年轻** ：虽说勤勉是好品德，但各位也不必太过执着于业绩

 **龙枪** ：是，您说的都对

 **不会做菜不搞浮空不种番茄** ：又不差钱

 **别踩我的白云花** ：账本上存款还有九位数

 **繁星路崎** ：也就是说——

 **冷静点，不就是两个探险币吗** ：还记得我们的目标吗？

 **龙枪** ：海边的

 **皮卡丘是什么** ：其实雪景房也可以

 **不会做菜不搞浮空不种番茄** ：最最最豪华的否则老子看不上

 **番茄真美味** ：人人都想要却只能做梦的

 **我会爱你的** ：双边对开式楼梯

 **毁灭之舞者** ：我会尽量不把它烧掉的

 **品味之事，岂容置喙** ：一层楼都不可以封

 **阳光小战士** ：我们只差一个L房！！

2019-05-18


End file.
